Volverte a Ver
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Un mes antes de la pelea de contra la reina Vajra, ranka y alto tuvieron relaciones, ranka le confesara la verdad que estaba embarazada de el en la batalla antes de irse con la reina Vajra, tenía que decidir con quien se iba a quedar cuando escucho que escogía a sheryl se desilusión y no decide decir la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I. Regreso**

Han pasados dos años desde Ranka Lee o por su apodo de idol "la cenicienta de la esperanza" se había ido de flota, Alto Saotome había salido con vida de la reina vajra después de un medio año que lo tuvieron buscando después de despertar en el hospital se encontró con todos buenos casi todos le faltaba alguien y esa era Ranka Lee y sus hermanos vio sucedieron algunas cosa durante su ausencia pregunto a todos pero lo únicos que sabía que se había ido y que estaba haciendo gira después de la batalla y luego supo lo de sheryl la cuidado hasta que despertar pero en ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en ranka después de lo que hicieron se preguntaba si fue la mejor decisión.

Aquí estamos dos años después de que ranka se fue, la extraño demasiado y la amo siempre espero en el mismo lugar donde la veía cantar su canción "aimo aimo" esperando su regreso.

 **Alto: ranka donde estas** –viendo el atardecer donde se reunía con la peliverde.

En otro lugar de la flota se veía una nave saliendo del agujero, se encontraba ranka lee cargando un pequeño niño con cabello azul y ojos rojos desde la ventana admiraba las estrella, no dejaba de sonreír agitaba sus manos de felicidad, veía como llegaban a la flota.

 **Brera: llegamos** –decía para llamar la atención de su hermana.

 **Ranka: Gracias oni-cha** –diciendo con una gran sonrisa y levantándose del asiento.

 **Ozma: Ranka dame a Ai-chan no quiero que se enteren todavía los medios que tienes un hijo** –llegando hasta ranka.

 **Ranka: tienes razón todavía lo quiero mantener oculto no quiero que agobien a mi hijo todavía** –diciendo entregando a su hijo a ozma.

 **Ozma: si saldremos por la puerta de atrás nadie nos vera salir te veremos en el apartamento** –diciendo a su hermana.

 **Ranka: claro hermano vallan con cuidado y tu ai-chan mami te ama nos vemos luego** –despidiéndose de su hermano y dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

No tardaron para que los paparazis en llegar, Obasa su representante se encargó de hablar por la joven peli verde. Muchos se habían enterado de su regreso ya que lo transmitían en vivo, esto capto la atención de muchos fans y conocidos de ranka que se quedaron emocionados de que otra vez la volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Alto y Michael se encontraba en la casa de Luca viendo la televisión, cuando pasan una transmisión sobre la llegada de ranka.

 **Alto: ranka** –murmuro por lo bajo.

 **Michael: wuuaaa ranka cambio mucho durante estos dos años** –dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a alto.

 **Luca: tienes razón** –llegando con los demás y sentándose en el mueble con ellos.

Los tres hombre veía en la televisión a ranka lee estos años se dejó el cabello creer está más alta lleva un vestido naranja con detalles amarillos en corte V que la favorecía mucho y atrás de ella está su hermano y guardaespaldas Brera Stener.

 **Luca: el que aparece atrás de ranka no es brera** –llamando la atención de alto.

 **Michael: si era de esperarse que siguiera cuidando, por lo que me ozma una vez que lo vi ahora es un humano** –diciendo llamando atención de los dos chavos.

 **Alto: cuando viste ozma y no me dijiste** –diciendo levantándose del mueble algo serio.

 **Michael: tiene ya un año y medio que me lo encontré tu todavía estabas en el hospital además ranka no había venido con el** –diciendo para calmar a alto.

 **Luca: sabemos que extrañas mucho a ranka** –poniendo un mano se hombro mientras lo sentaban.

 **Alto: si en ese momento no tome la mejor decisión y fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta** –diciendo con la mirada agachada.

En otro lugar de la flota se encontraba Sheryl Nome la cual estaba en su camerino viendo la televisión mientras la peinaban y ve el reportaje de ranka.

 **Sheryl: ranka-chan** –exclama sorprendida y emocionada por el regreso de su amiga.

El hada galáctica después de la guerra con la reina vajra, se recuperó favorablemente gracias las transfusiones de ranka y después del regreso de alto intentaron tener una relación cuando supo que alto la eligió pero su noviazgo no duro mucho ya que alto seguía confundido por su amor hacia ambas cantantes y ahora en su mente solo esta su carrera y otra persona y ese es brera.

 **Sheryl: regresar tú también** –viendo en la televisión a Brera

Grace: sheryl-san ya va comenzar la entrevista –entrando al camerino y sacando de sus pensamientos a sheryl.

Sheryl: ah si –levantándose de la silla para ir a su entrevista.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se veía ranka y brera entrenando a su departamento vio que todo estaba igual cuando se fue.

 **Ranka: oni-cha ya llegamos** –cerrando la puerta.

 **Ozma: que bueno** –llegando a la sala.

 **Ranka: ai-chan donde esta** –preguntando por su hijo.

 **Ozma: se encuentra en tu habitación hay puse su cuna** –diciendo a su hermana.

 **Ranka: voy con el** –diciendo con una sonrisa para dirigirse a su habitación.

Después de que ranka saliera de la sala los dos hermanos comenzaron a conversar.

 **Ozma: crees que ya sepa que ella ya llego** –diciendo mientras veía la dirección donde se había ido ranka.

 **Brera: lo más probable salió en todos los noticieros que llegaba** –diciendo voltean igual hacia la misma dirección.

 **Ozma: va hacer un problema si descubre que tiene un hijo** –suspirando de preocupación.

 **Brera: tarde o temprano se tenía que saber la verdad no todo el tiempo esconderá su hijo de Alto** –caminando hacia uno de los muebles para sentarse

 **Ozma: tienes razón** –volteando hacia brera.

En la habitación de ranka se encontraba ella y su hijo el cual lo admiraba durmiendo desde su cuna.

 **Ranka: hijo cuanto te extrañe, te pareces mucho a tu papa** –mientras lo acariciaba desde su cuna- **Alto-kun te extraño que estarás haciendo horita** –volteando la cabeza para ver desde la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2° El encuentro

Era un hermoso día y más para ranka ya desde hace tiempo que no estaba en la flota miraba desde su ventana alguno cambio que hubo en la flota en su ausencia se volvió para ver la cuna a lado de su cama para acercarse a ver su adorado hijo.

 **Ranka: que hermoso eres** –decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente para no despertarlo.

 **Ozma: ranka el desayuno está listo** –gritaba desde la cocina

 **Ranka: ya voy oni-chan, mama horita regresa** –mientras salía de su habitación sin hacer ruido.

Ranka llego a la cocina donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos ozma terminaba de hacer el desayuno y brera leía el periódico esperándola para desayunar.

 **Ranka: buenos días** –jala una silla para acomodarse en la mesa.

 **Brera: ranka recuerda que hoy tienes entrevista y algunas sesiones de fotos** –decía mientras ozma le dejaba el desayuna en la mesa.

 **Ranka: está bien brera-chan pero quien cuidara a ai-chan** –decía mientras podía un pedazo de hotcakes a su boca.

 **Ozma: no te preocupes yo lo cuido** –decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

 **Ranka: seguro no tenías cosas que hacer en el cuartel** –decía algo preocupada.

 **Ozma: no hay problema puedo ir al cuartel no tengo prisa en ir** –decía despreocupado.

Todo el desayuno fue tranquilo platicaban de ciertas cosas tribales. Después ranka y brera se fueron a cambiar y se fueron en el carro. En otro lugar se encontraba alto-kun en su departamento alistándose ya que necesitaba despejar su mente de ranka ya que su regreso lo podía muy feliz salió de su departamento para ir a practicar un poco en su nave.

Todo el día ranka estuvo de aquí para haya con entrevistas de su regreso y sesiones de fotos necesitaba un descanso lo bueno que ya era de tarde y había terminado antes de lo que hecha pensaba.

 **Brera: estuviste excelente como siempre ranka-chan** –decía mientras caminaban hasta el carro.

 **Ranka: Que bueno porque la verdad fue cansado este día no pensé que mi regreso fuera tan importante** –decía mientras estiraba sus brazos.

 **Brera: me lo imagino** –decía con una sonrisa para luego abrir la puerta trasera del carro.

 **Ranka: brera-chan quiero salir a caminar un rato a sola necesito despejar mi mente** –decía con una sonrisa para luego colocarse sus lentes y un sombrero para que no la reconocieran

 **Brera: está bien nada más que ten cuidado pero no llegue muy tarde sino ozma-san se enojara conmigo por no ir contigo** –decía algo preocupado por dejar a su hermana sola.

 **Ranka: no te preocupes solo iré a caminar y ver un poco sale cuídate nos vemos en la noche** –mientras se despedía con una mano y comenzaba su caminata.

 **Brera: espero que no se lo encuentre sería un problema si descubre que le oculto que tiene un hijo con el** –viendo como su hermana se va alejando para luego entrar al carro eh ir al departamento.

En otro lugar se encuentra Alto practicando con su nave pero sentía que le faltaba su amada para por fin llegar hasta el cielo con ella. Luego de un rato de pilotear su nave decidió que era suficiente por el día de hoy descendió en la pista. Se fue a cambiar a los vestidores ya listo se despidió de los chicos, y se fue a un lugar especial para él y ranka donde él llegaba a escuchar su hermosa voz. Mientras llegaba al lugar comenzó a escuchar una canción la cual reconocía y sabia de quien era la voz corrió cuando por fin estuvo arriba la pudo ver a su amada ranka cantado se veía hermoso con su vestido holgado naranja con orilla amarillas hasta la rodilla con su cabello verde y largo.

 **Alto: ranka** –decía para que ella escuchara.

 **Ranka: alto-kun** –decía con sorpresa mientras lo veía.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Ranka veía desde no muy lejos a su amado piloto, estaba más guapo que nunca con su pantalón negro con una camisa blanca con su chaqueta del escuadrón. No podía enviar mirarlo su corazón palpitaba como la primera vez que lo conoció. Mientras que alto no podía creer lo que veía su amada ranka estaba enfrente del su corazón palpitaba como nunca quería abrazarla y besarla.

 **Alto: Ranka** –diciendo para comenzar acercase a ella poco a poco.

 **Ranka: Alto-kun** –diciendo con lagrima de alegría

 **Alto: Ranka estas aquí ha pasado mucho tiempo** –diciendo cerca de ella para abrazarla fuerte

 **Ranka: Si ha pasado mucho tiempo** –mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su amado piloto

Alto: Ranka **tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte una de ellas porque te fuiste de la flota –diciendo separarse de ella viéndola a los ojos.**

 **Ranka: me fui porque necesitaba estar lejos de ti** –diciendo con tristeza y enojo en sus palabras

 **Alto: De mi pero si yo nunca te hice nada mal** –diciendo con desesperación y tristeza

 **Ranka: No mientas alto-kun recuerda lo que hicimos antes de la batalla con la reina vjara y a quien decidiste al final** –diciendo bajando la mirada con tristeza

 **Alto: Y-yo sé que cometí un error y lo siento como no tienes idea, además con sheryl no salieron como esperaba siempre estabas tú en mi mente solo pensaba en ti, y el día que regrese cuando me digieren que te fuiste pensé que te había perdido para siempre** **por favor dame otra oportunidad** –diciendo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros

 **Ranka: alto-kun la verdad no sé si darte una oportunidad o perdonarte lo siento me tengo que ir** –mientras se separaba de él para comenzar a caminar.

 **Alto: Espera por favor** –agarrando su muñeca para que no se fuera

 **Ranka: Alto-kun ten que irme** –diciendo para así no ponerse a llorar frente de él.

 **Alto: cuando menos piénsalo por favor** –diciendo mientras disminuía el agarre.

 **Ranka: Lo hare te diré mi respuesta después del concierto que daré por mi regreso en tres días te enviare los boletos a tu departamento** –diciendo quedando frente a frente viéndolo otra vez antes de irse a su casa

 **Alto: Esta bien espero con ansias tu respuesta hasta ese día, pero antes** –diciendo acercando más a ranka hacia él

Sus corazones comienzan a latir fuertemente alto comenzaba cada centímetro se reducía hasta rozar su labios y luego de tanto tiempo sentir sus labios la mejillas de los dos ardían con intensidad por la sensación del beso estuvieron así hasta que sintieron la falta de aire se miraron al uno al otro.

 **Ranka: Y-yo tengo algo importante que decirte nosotros dos tenemos** –diciendo con miedo y timidez

 **Alto: Nosotros que tenemos ranka** –con duda y curiosidad en su voz y pensamientos.

 **Ranka: Me tengo que ir** –luego separase del abrazo y comenzar a correr hasta su departamento.

 **Alto: Ranka** –diciendo con voz quebrada viendo cómo se iba su amada cantante y en su mente tenía curiosidad que era eso importante que tenía que decirle.

Ya muy lejos de ahí se encontraba ranka disminuyendo su caminar para descansar un rato.

 **Ranka: no puede ser por poco le decía de ai-kun** –diciendo suspirando con tristeza para luego alzar la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado para luego comenzar otra vez su caminata.

En otro lugar se encontraba nuestra hada galáctica viendo una entrevista de ranka y sobre el concierto que daría

Sheryl: Así que un concierto creo que le daré una sorpresa a ranka-chan, y también para averiguar si tu regresaste –diciendo mientras seguía viendo la televisión mientras pensaba en ranka pero más en un cierto joven rubio


End file.
